"Welcome to Camp Suckiness... Again!" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
15:07 <@ChrisMcLean> -- INTRO -- 15:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Season 7 of Total Drama, folks! 15:07 <@ChrisMcLean> We've been to the island... 15:08 <@ChrisMcLean> To the film lot, around the world... 15:08 <@ChrisMcLean> In the ever-so-sucky McLean High... 15:08 <@ChrisMcLean> ... the world's most luxurious cruise ship, back to the island, and now... 15:08 <@ChrisMcLean> THIS SEASON OF TOTAL DRAMA!! 15:08 <@ChrisMcLean> WILL TAKE PLACE... 15:08 <@ChrisMcLean> IN OUTER! SPACE! :D 15:08 <@ChrisMcLean> *watches in horror as the space shuttle behind him crashes* 15:08 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 15:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Or not. 15:08 * ChrisMcLean chuckles. 15:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, then! 15:09 <@ChrisMcLean> I guess season 7 will take place BACK HERE, ON TOXIC CAMP SUCKINESS. 15:09 <@ChrisMcLean> So, stay tuned! 15:09 <@ChrisMcLean> For the most dramatic season yet! 15:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Right here on... 15:09 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL DRAMA: HEROES VS. VILLAINS!! 15:09 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START -- 15:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright, folks! We're back. 15:10 <@ChrisMcLean> And you MIGHT be wondering why this season is called "Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains"! 15:10 <@ChrisMcLean> And it should be pretty obvious. 15:10 <@ChrisMcLean> This season, we've divided our cast into two teams; the Heroic Hamsters and the Villainous Vultures. 15:10 <@ChrisMcLean> These contestants will all be from past seasons of the show... either lovable fan-faves or HATED, VICIOUS MALEVOLENTS! 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Now it's time to meet our cast. 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Please welcome... 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Star couple Ethan and Vanessa! 15:11 <+Ethan13> *waves* Another season?! Awesome! 15:12 <+Vanessa|> *wearing a pair of shades* Hey Chris! Great to be back! 15:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Teen queen of everything mean, TRIXIE! 15:12 <+Trixie-> *blows a kiss into the camera* ;) 15:13 <@ChrisMcLean> NOT-GOTH prom queen destroyer Scythe. 15:13 <+Scythe|> Ugh, can't believe I have to do this AGAIN after almost dying last time! :@ 15:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Nice guy and everyone's BFF Patrick! 15:14 <+Patrick|> *sigh* Why did I agree to this? 15:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Total Drama geek guy Elliot! 15:14 <+Elliot|> Wow! The new island looks like just like the one on Junkyard Empire 4! *snorts* 15:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Cheerleading captain and ruthless redhead, Samantha! 15:15 <@Samantha|> You might as well hand over the million right now, Chris! *grins confidently* 15:15 <@ChrisMcLean> SPICY! Dumb but still lovable fashionista, Candy! 15:15 <+Candy|> Hey guys!! ^_^ 15:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Her best friend Dirk, also a season finalist AND Total Drama supervillain! 15:16 <+Dirk\> You Total Drama Jerks are so lucky I really need this money *sighs* 15:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Cocky comedian Alex, and Type-A Power Player Alexis! 15:16 <+Alex|> *bumps into Alexis* H-hi. I'm Alex! :D 15:17 <+Alexis|> *ignores Alex and struts in, head held high* Hmph. 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> And I think that's everyone! 15:17 <@Ryan13> *walks on-screen* Um, HELLO? 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, and let's not forget drama king and everyone's least-favorite player, Ryan! 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Back for another season! :D 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Sooo, back on the island, huh? 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Who's psyched?! 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Don't answer that. :3 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Today, we're going to split you up into two teams based on your past performances in the game. 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Villains are... 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Alexis! 15:18 <+Alexis|> .... What.... A villain?! 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> RYAN! 15:18 <@Ryan13> I'm a VILLAIN? HOW?! :@ 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> SAMANTHA!! 15:19 <@Samantha|> How am I a villain?! :@ 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Yeesh, guys, this shouldn't be THIS SHOCKING. :@ 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> TRIXIE! 15:19 <+Trixie-> Villain? Ugh. Whatever. 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Dirk! 15:19 <+Dirk\> ...Not that shocking. 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> And... Scythe! 15:19 <+Scythe|> A villian? Pfft. whatever :s 15:19 <@Ryan13> Wait. You're telling me WE'RE villains and VANESSA isn't? 15:19 <@Ryan13> This show is totally biased. :@ 15:19 * Ethan13 rolls eyes. 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> As for the rest of you... 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> You're the Heroes! 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Alex! 15:19 * Vanessa| groans at Ryan. 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Vanessa! 15:20 <+Vanessa|> :D 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Pat! 15:20 <+Patrick|> Don't call me Pat. >.> 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan! 15:20 <+Ethan13> Woo-hoo! On a team with my GF and BF! :D 15:20 * Vanessa| smiles at Ethan. 15:20 <+Ethan13> ... best friend. :| 15:20 * Ethan13 chuckles awkwardly. 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Candy! 15:21 <+Alex|> Heheh 15:21 <+Candy|> Yay! :D 15:21 <@ChrisMcLean> And Elliot! 15:21 <+Elliot|> Awesome! 15:21 <@ChrisMcLean> You're all going to be competing with each other this season. 15:21 <@ChrisMcLean> Now, we'll give you two minutes to catch up before we start our first challenge! 15:21 <@ChrisMcLean> -- HEROIC HAMSTERS -- 15:21 <+Vanessa|> Hi guys! Great to meet the new faces on my team this season. 15:22 <+Candy|> It's nice to meet you too, Vanessa! :D 15:22 <+Alex|> Too bad that pretty Alexis girl is on the VILLAINS team. :( 15:22 <+Elliot|> Nice to see you again, Candy :D 15:22 <+Candy|> Nice to see you too, Elliot! :D 15:22 <+Vanessa|> *nudges Alex* Methinks you have the hots for her, huh? ;) 15:22 <+Alex|> After striking out last season, I'm determined to get a girlfriend this season! 15:22 <+Patrick|> (conf) Aw, c'mon. Nobody on my team is from my season. 15:23 <+Candy|> (CONF): First of all, it's great to be back! :D Also, I'm glad that Elliot is here too! Vanessa seems kinda uh.... scary. 15:23 <@ChrisMcLean> -- VILLAINOUS VULTURES -- 15:23 <+Patrick|> Good luck with that! 15:23 <@Ryan13> I can't believe I'm a VILLAIN. 15:23 <@Ryan13> I'm, like, the nicest guy on the island! 15:23 * Trixie- files her nails. 15:23 <+Dirk\> Well believe it. 15:23 * Ryan13 folds arms and sits down. 15:23 <+Alexis|> *walks past Ryan* Well, it seems that Chris doesn't think so. 15:23 <+Trixie-> Don't kid yourself. *rolls her eyes* 15:23 <@Samantha|> Shut up, Alexis. >.> 15:24 <@Samantha|> I don't even know how you're deserving of a place here. :@ 15:24 <+Alexis|> Did you guys hear that? 15:24 <+Alexis|> No. 15:24 <+Alexis|> Okay, me either. 15:24 <@Samantha|> :o 15:24 <@Ryan13> Wait, you guys know each other? 15:24 <+Scythe|> Meh. better than being on a team of those nicey nice loser 15:24 <@Samantha|> Unfortunately. >.> @Ryan 15:24 <+Alexis|> *sarcastically* OH, yeah, me and Samantha go waaaaaaaaaaaay back. 15:25 <+Dirk\> Well, we're off to a great start. 15:25 <@Ryan13> (conf) Oh, GREAT. I'm totally alone on this team with a bunch of randoms! This is total discrimination. Chris only hates me because I might've accidentally stole all his hairspray. But it was ONE TIME. 15:25 <+Alexis|> (conf) And she WON'T be a distraction this time. Going straight to the top. 15:25 <+Trixie-> Ahahahaha! 15:25 * Trixie- giggles and lightly taps Dirk's shoulder. 15:25 <@Samantha|> (conf) Alexis might think that she can walk through the competition this time around, but she won't. Not on my watch. :@ 15:25 <+Trixie-> Sarcasm is like, my favorite thing ever. 15:25 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 15:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, guys! 15:25 <+Dirk\> Huh? *Dirk spins around* 15:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Time for your first challenge. 15:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Which will be a mix of your VERY FIRST CHALLENGE EVER... 15:26 <@ChrisMcLean> AND a new concept added in featuring... baby carriages! :3 15:26 * Vanessa| blinks. 15:26 <+Trixie-> That's dumb. 15:26 <@Ryan13> Will we have to bring back poor wittle Alex to his MOMMY? ;) 15:26 <+Scythe|> O_o 15:26 <+Patrick|> What? :/ 15:26 * Elliot| breathes loudly. 15:27 <@Samantha|> Real original, Chris. 15:27 * Ethan13 glares at Ryan. 15:27 <+Dirk\> And you wonder why you're a villain? 15:27 <@Ryan13> :o 15:27 <+Alex|> I'll make sure she brings you a diaper, Ryan. 15:27 <@Ryan13> :@ 15:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 15:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Enough chit-chat. 15:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Here's how this works. 15:27 <@ChrisMcLean> You'll each choose three divers, and three pushers on your team 15:27 <@ChrisMcLean> The divers will jump off the cliff, into the water, and try to collect a key. 15:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Then, they'll jump in the carriage and ONE of the pushers will push them all the way to... 15:28 <@ChrisMcLean> THE MCLEAN-SPA HOTEL! 15:28 <+Candy|> :o 15:28 <@ChrisMcLean> If your key unlocks the spa door, your team will win immunity. :D 15:28 <+Patrick|> :o 15:28 <@ChrisMcLean> If it doesn't... 15:28 <+Trixie-> I like the sound of that. :) 15:28 <@ChrisMcLean> You need to go back and try again! 15:28 <+Ethan13> A spa? 15:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Yes, Ethan, a SPA. 15:28 <+Candy|> I totally neeed this spa! 15:28 <@ChrisMcLean> ;) 15:28 <@ChrisMcLean> So! 15:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Pick your divers and your pushers. 15:29 <@ChrisMcLean> -- HEROIC HAMSTERS -- 15:29 <+Patrick|> I refuse to dive. 15:29 <+Ethan13> I can dive. I'm pretty athletic. 15:29 <+Candy|> Uh... well, I'll dive. 15:29 <+Elliot|> Well, considering my lack of strength, I'll be diving. 15:29 <+Candy|> I can't push anything... I even have problems pushing up my boobs. D: 15:29 <+Vanessa|> Well, I did a pretty good dive last time, so... 15:29 <+Vanessa|> I can do either. 15:29 <+Patrick|> Alright then. 15:29 <+Ethan13> Okay, cool. Looks like it's me, Elliot, and Candy. :D 15:29 <+Ethan13> Wow, we're getting along great. 15:29 <@ChrisMcLean> -- VILLAINOUS VULTURES -- 15:29 <+Patrick|> Vanessa, Alex and I are pushers. 15:29 <+Candy|> and then Alex, Patrick, and Vanessa are pushers! 15:29 <@Samantha|> Alright, guys. Seeing as how I am the real leader of this team, I'LL be assigning everyone to their positions. Deal? Deal. :) 15:29 OMGitsGARRET ~OMGitsGAR@adsl-66-142-215-75.dsl.tpkaks.swbell.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 15:30 <+Trixie-> As if! 15:30 <@Ryan13> Oh, question! 15:30 <+Scythe|> :s 15:30 * Ryan13 raises hand. 15:30 <+Trixie-> There's no way I'm diving. 15:30 <@Ryan13> I have a back injury, sooo. 15:30 <@Samantha|> No questions allowed. >.> 15:30 <@Ryan13> I don't think I can do either. 15:30 <+Scythe|> Whatever. No way am I diving 15:30 <+Dirk\> I'm going to dive. I need this spa. 15:30 <@Samantha|> Ryan, Dirk, and Scythe are diving. Alexis, Trixie, and I will be pushing. 15:30 <@Ryan13> But... 15:30 <@Ryan13> My BACK INJURY. 15:30 <@Samantha|> No 'but's. 15:30 <+Alexis|> *sigh* Wouldn't it amke sense to have the three guys on our team be the pushers? 15:30 <+Scythe|> You three working to gether? 15:30 <+Trixie-> Ugh, wait, I don't want to push either. 15:30 * Ryan13 falls to the ground dramatically. 15:30 <+Scythe|> As if 15:30 <@Ryan13> Ugh! 15:30 <+Trixie-> :/ 15:30 <@Samantha|> :@ 15:30 <+Alexis|> make* 15:30 <@Ryan13> I think I'm dying! 15:30 * Ryan13 rolls around in the sand. 15:30 <+Scythe|> ... 15:30 <+Trixie-> I thought we only had two guys, Alexis. 15:30 <+Scythe|> Dont be such a baby! 15:30 <@Samantha|> *sighs* 15:30 <+Scythe|> :@ 15:31 <+Trixie-> Well, Ryan doesn't really count, so one. 15:31 <+Trixie-> One MAN. 15:31 <+Trixie-> ;) 15:31 <@Ryan13> :o 15:31 <+Alexis|> Well, Samantha's pretty mannish sooooo.... 15:31 <+Alexis|> @Trixie 15:31 <+Dirk\> *Rolls eyes* This is rediculous. 15:31 <@Samantha|> :o 15:31 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 15:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 15:31 <@ChrisMcLean> First divers up... 15:31 <@ChrisMcLean> We have... 15:31 <@ChrisMcLean> SCYTHE AND ELLIOT!! 15:31 <+Scythe|> *sighs* 15:31 * Elliot| gulps. 15:31 <+Candy|> You can do it, Elliot! ^_^ 15:31 <+Dirk\> Yeah, you go Scythe! Get us that spa! 15:32 <+Elliot|> (conf) I just had to be brave and fierce, like Zed from League of Lords! 15:32 <+Scythe|> -_- Let's get this over with. 15:32 <+Elliot|> Now or never, I suppose. 15:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Annnd... 15:32 <+Trixie-> Go Scythe, it's not like you have to look good to impress anyone anyway! 15:32 <@ChrisMcLean> GO! 15:32 * Elliot| dives. 15:32 <+Scythe|> *runs and jumps off the cliff* 15:32 <+Elliot|> AHHHHHHHH! 15:32 <+Scythe|> I HATE THIS SHOOOOW *lands in wgtaer* 15:32 * Elliot| falls in the water. 15:32 <+Vanessa|> Yeah Elliot! :) 15:32 <@ChrisMcLean> OKAY! 15:33 * Vanessa| cheers him on loudly. 15:33 * Elliot| searches the water for a key. 15:33 <@ChrisMcLean> And... 15:33 <+Elliot|> *in muffled water voice* A-ha! 15:33 <@Samantha|> Search faster, Scythe. :@ 15:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Pushers are... 15:33 <+Scythe|> *swims around and sees a key* 15:33 * Elliot| picks up a key. 15:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Patrick and Alexis! 15:33 <+Scythe|> *grabs skull shaped key* 15:33 <+Scythe|> *comes out* Got one! 15:33 * Elliot| swims to the land and hops in a carriage. 15:33 * Patrick| pushes. 15:33 <+Elliot|> Got it, Pat! 15:33 <+Alexis|> Come on!! @Scythe 15:33 <+Alex|> Good luck guys! ^_^ 15:33 <+Scythe|> *gets out and get s in carriage* 15:34 <+Candy|> You can do it, Elliot! 15:34 <+Scythe|> Let's go blondie! 15:34 <+Patrick|> Don't call me Pat >.> 15:34 * Alexis| pushes carraige. 15:34 <+Elliot|> Oh, sorry. :( 15:34 <+Patrick|> That's fine. 15:34 * Patrick| pushes carriage. 15:34 <@Samantha|> Could you go ANY SLOWER? >.> @Alexis 15:34 <@ChrisMcLean> And it looks like the Villains are in the lead! 15:34 <@Ryan13> Woo-hoo! 15:34 <+Elliot|> (conf) Nice way to start off on the right foot with others, Elliot... 15:34 <+Alexis|> UHH, WE'RE WINNING, thank you. @Samantha 15:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Will Alexis's key open a door? 15:34 <+Trixie-> Yes! That spa is so ours. 15:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's see... 15:34 <+Dirk\> Yeah! Wooo! 15:34 * Alexis| continues pushing. 15:35 <@Samantha|> But they're catching up. :@ 15:35 <+Scythe|> Hurr yup! 15:35 * Patrick| continues pushing. 15:35 <+Alexis|> Is that the door? GO! GO! GO! 15:35 <@ChrisMcLean> OKAY, OPEN UP. 15:35 * Alexis| makes it to the door (I guess?). 15:35 <+Trixie-> Come on!! :@ 15:35 <+Elliot|> You can do it, Patrick! 15:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Patrick has reached the door! 15:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Andddddddd..... 15:35 <+Scythe|> *gets out and tries key* 15:35 <@ChrisMcLean> The keys....... 15:35 <+Patrick|> Yes! 15:35 <@ChrisMcLean> DON'T OPEN!! 15:35 <@ChrisMcLean> xD 15:35 <+Elliot|> Darn it! 15:35 <+Scythe|> what?! 15:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Looks like both teams will need to go back. 15:35 <+Alexis|> Are you serious.... 15:35 <+Trixie-> Ugh! -_- 15:35 <+Vanessa|> Awwww. :/ 15:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Next divers! 15:36 * Alexis| pushes Scythe back. 15:36 <+Patrick|> Seriously? 15:36 * Patrick| pushes Elliot back. 15:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan and Dirk! Pushers are... Trixie and Candy! 15:36 <+Trixie-> :o Yaaaay!! : 15:36 * Ethan13 jumps off cliff. 15:36 <+Trixie-> :D 15:36 <+Ethan13> Wooooooohoooooooooooo! 15:36 <+Candy|> :o 15:36 <+Vanessa|> WOOHOO! *cheers Ethan on* You can do it, honey! 15:36 <+Vanessa|> <3 15:36 <+Trixie-> Go Dirk!!! 15:36 * Ethan13 lands in water. 15:36 <+Candy|> You can do it, Ethan! 15:36 <+Dirk\> Well, here goes nothing! *Jumps off cliff* 15:36 * Ethan13 holds breath and goes in below to find key. 15:36 * Ethan13 searches. 15:37 <+Ethan13> Uhhh... 15:37 * Dirk\ lands in water 15:37 * Ethan13 finds key. 15:37 <+Ethan13> AW, NICE! 15:37 * Ethan13 swims back up. 15:37 <+Patrick|> Go Ethan! 15:37 <+Ethan13> Hey, Chocolate! 15:37 <+Ethan13> Uh, Candy? 15:37 <+Candy|> Nice one, Eddie! 15:37 * Ethan13 hops in carriage. 15:37 * Candy| pushes carriage. 15:37 <+Ethan13> :D 15:37 <+Trixie-> Come on, Dirk!! 15:37 <@Ryan13> Come ON, Dork. 15:37 <@Ryan13> I mean... Dirk. 15:37 * Dirk\ finds a key 15:37 * Candy| pushes carriage. 15:37 <@Ryan13> (conf) What? It was a mistake. :| 15:37 <@Samantha|> Hurry up, Dirk! 15:38 <+Dirk\> I found it! 15:38 <@ChrisMcLean> AND THE HEROES ARE NOW IN THE LEAD! 15:38 <+Candy|> We're a really tight-knit team, huh Ethan? :d 15:38 <+Elliot|> Woo-hoo! 15:38 * Candy| pushes carriage. 15:38 * Dirk\ runs to shore and jumps in the baby carriage 15:38 <+Trixie-> (conf) Dirk's a cutie. But he's kind of slow. And if he makes us lose... Well, a crush is short-term. 15:38 <+Alex|> Woo hoo! Go good guys! 15:38 * Candy| runs into the campgrounds. 15:38 * Elliot| pukes after getting out of Patrick's carriage. 15:38 <+Trixie-> Yay, Dirk!! 15:38 <+Candy|> Woo-hoo, we're almost here! :D 15:38 <+Patrick|> Are you okay? 15:38 * Trixie- struggles to push the carriage. 15:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Annndd... 15:38 <+Dirk\> Go, go, go! 15:38 <+Trixie-> Hnnnnnnnnnggg. 15:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Candy has reached the spa! 15:38 <+Elliot|> Yeah, I'm fi-- 15:38 * Elliot| pukes some more. 15:38 <+Trixie-> You're too beefy! :@ 15:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Will Ethan's key open the door? 15:38 <+Candy|> Try the key, Ethan! 15:38 * Ethan13 runs to the door. 15:38 <+Dirk\> What are you waiting for? 15:38 * Ethan13 tries the key. 15:38 * Trixie- keeps pushing, panting. 15:38 <+Ethan13> Aw, crap! 15:38 <+Ethan13> It doesn't open! 15:39 <+Dirk\> Hurry up, push harder! 15:39 <+Ethan13> We need to go back!! 15:39 <+Candy|> It's okay, just come on! 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ETHAN'S KEY WILL NOT OPEN. 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> WILL DIRK'S? 15:39 <+Trixie-> I'm trying!! Ugh. 15:39 <+Vanessa|> Drat. :( 15:39 <@Samantha|> Maybe if you had slimmed down a little since last season, you wouldn't be having any trouble pushing. >.> @Trixie 15:39 * Candy| pushes the carriage back to the cliff. 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ....... LOOKS LIKE IT DOESN'T. :D 15:39 <+Dirk\> Ugh, this is rediculous, I'll push! 15:39 <+Trixie-> No! 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> (Oh, sorry.) 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> (Let's just...) 15:39 <+Trixie-> >.> 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> (Pretend you're at the spa.) 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> (:|) 15:39 <+Scythe|> (lol) 15:39 * Candy| pushes carriage. 15:39 <+Trixie-> I can do this, okay, like. 15:39 <+Trixie-> I'm strong, sort of. 15:39 <+Dirk\> Hurry! We're totally losing! 15:40 * Trixie- pushes Dirk back to the beach. 15:40 <+Candy|> The villains seem really mean and vicious, especially Ryan./ 15:40 <+Trixie-> (conf) So. Not. Worth it. 15:40 * Candy| pushes Ethan back onto the beach. 15:40 <@ChrisMcLean> NEXT DIVERS ARE... RYAN AND VANESSA!! PUSHERS ARE... SAMANTHA AND ALEX. 15:40 <@Ryan13> Oh, no WAY am I diving! 15:40 * Dirk\ gets out of the baby carriage 15:40 * Vanessa| looks over at Ryan. 15:40 <@Ryan13> This is super-dangerous! 15:40 <@Ryan13> And my back!~ 15:40 <@Ryan13> It hurts! 15:40 <+Elliot|> You can do this Vanessa! 15:40 <+Vanessa|> Ready to go down? 15:40 <@Ryan13> :o 15:40 <@Ryan13> :@ 15:40 <@Samantha|> You better dive. :@ 15:40 <@Ryan13> Oh, YOU'RE the one going down! 15:40 * Ryan13 jumps. 15:40 <@Ryan13> Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! 15:40 <+Patrick|> C'mon, Vanessa! 15:40 <+Vanessa|> *takes a running start and somersaults off the cliff* 15:41 <+Vanessa|> WOOHOO!! 15:41 <+Alex|> C'mon Vanessa! Let's kick Ryan's butt! Again! 15:41 <+Elliot|> Just like Princess Everdeen in Adventures of Blitasia! 15:41 <@Ryan13> TOO BAD, VANESSA. 15:41 <@Ryan13> ROBOTS SHORT-CIRCUIT IN WATER. 15:41 * Trixie- pants. 15:41 * Ryan13 lands in the water. 15:41 <+Vanessa|> *digs around for a key* 15:41 <+Trixie-> Go.. go... Samantha... *collapses on Dirk* 15:41 * Ryan13 searches for a key. 15:41 <+Candy|> Go Vanessa! :d 15:41 <+Vanessa|> *resurfaces* Got one! 15:41 <@Samantha|> Come on, hurry up! 15:41 <+Candy|> :D * 15:41 * Ryan13 finds one. 15:41 <@Ryan13> Yes! 15:41 * Ryan13 jumps in carriage. 15:41 <+Candy|> Woo-hoo! 15:41 <+Alex|> Hop in! 15:41 <@Ryan13> Um, wanna go a little faster? 15:41 * Vanessa| swims over to the shore and hops into Alex's carriage. 15:41 <@Ryan13> >.> 15:41 * Samantha| begins pushing Ryan. 15:41 <@Ryan13> @Samantha 15:41 * Elliot| cheers loudly. 15:41 <@Ryan13> Yes! 15:41 <+Vanessa|> Let's do this! 15:41 <@Samantha|> Look, I'd go faster if you weren't SO OVERWEIGHT. 15:41 <+Ethan13> GO, VANESSA! 15:41 <@Samantha|> Ugh!! 15:42 * Alex| pushes Vanessa in the carriage. 15:42 * Ryan13 rolls eyes. 15:42 <@Samantha|> /me continues pushing. 15:42 * Elliot| chokes on his rubber bands. 15:42 <@Ryan13> Whatever, Sa-MAN-tha. 15:42 <+Alex|> Wow! You're REALLY light! :D 15:42 <+Alexis|> Uh, could you "BE ANY SLOWER"!? >.> @Samantha 15:42 <@Samantha|> (whoops) 15:42 <@Samantha|> Shut it, Alexis. :@ 15:42 <+Vanessa|> Dancer's body. :3 15:42 <+Ethan13> Go, go, go! 15:42 <@Samantha|> You didn't do any better! 15:42 <+Dirk\> C'mon Samantha! Hurry it up! 15:42 * Samantha| keeps pushing. 15:42 <@ChrisMcLean> And Samantha and Ryan have reached the door! So have Vanessa and Alex! 15:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will win?! 15:42 * Ryan13 runs to the door. 15:42 * Ryan13 tries to open it. 15:42 * Vanessa| runs to the door and sticks her key inside. 15:42 <@Ryan13> It... 15:42 <@Ryan13> It... 15:42 * Vanessa| turns it. 15:42 <@Ryan13> :o 15:42 <+Alex|> :o 15:42 <@Ryan13> It WORKS! 15:42 <+Vanessa|> ... 15:42 <@ChrisMcLean> AND THE VILLAINS WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 15:42 <+Trixie-> :o 15:42 <+Vanessa|> :/ 15:42 <@Samantha|> YES!! 15:42 <+Candy|> Aw :( 15:42 <+Ethan13> Crap! 15:42 <+Vanessa|> Sorry, guys. 15:42 <+Vanessa|> Dud key. 15:42 <@Ryan13> Yeah! 15:42 <+Trixie-> SPA, HERE I COME!! 15:42 <+Dirk\> YES! Spa! Finally! 15:43 <@Samantha|> One point for the good guys! :D 15:43 <+Patrick|> Aw. You did great, Vanessa. 15:43 <+Alexis|> YES!!!! 15:43 <+Elliot|> Crud. 15:43 <+Scythe|> WESOME! 15:43 <+Candy|> Good try, Vanessa! 15:43 <+Scythe|> (*AWESOME) 15:43 <@Samantha|> Thanks, PAT. 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Um. 15:43 <+Patrick|> ...You're welcome, Samantha. 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Newsflash, Samantha. 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> You're the bad guy. 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> :@ 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> And so is your entire team. 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> BUT. 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> You still win the Spa Hotel! 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> As for the rest of you? 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> It's campfire ceremony time. xD 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Heroes! 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Sucks to see you lose. 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Nice never fails. 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Except in this case. 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Cast in your votes! 15:44 <+Vanessa|> (conf) I haven't even had a chance to eat a meal with these guys. And now I'm supposed to vote someone off? 15:45 <+Candy|> (CONF): This is gonna be a really, really hard decision :( 15:45 <+Alex|> (conf) The entire team did great. Choosing one member to boot will be tough. 15:45 <+Elliot|> (conf) Although it sucks to lose first, I shall never surrender! *falls off the toilet seat of the confessional* Ow! 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, guys! 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> And the first marshmallow goes to... 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Vanessa! 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan! 15:46 * Vanessa| gnaws on her marshmallow nervously. 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> And.......... Alex! 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Fourth, to Candy. 15:46 <+Candy|> Yay!! :D 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> And now, our bottom two. 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Elliot and Patrick. 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Tonight, you've each received a vote. 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> But only one can stay... 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> ................................... 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> ................................. 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> ............................... 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> ........................... 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> ....................... 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> ................... 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> ............... 15:47 * Elliot| sweats furiously. 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> ........... 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> ........ 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> ...... 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> .. 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> . 15:48 <@ChrisMcLean> PATRICK!!!!!!!! 15:48 * ChrisMcLean tosses marshmallow to Patrick. 15:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, Elliot, you're out. 15:48 * Elliot| sighs. 15:48 <+Candy|> Bye Elliot :( 15:48 <+Elliot|> Well, I guess it just wasn't meant to be. 15:48 <+Ethan13> Aw, sorry, man. 15:48 <+Ethan13> :( 15:48 <+Vanessa|> Sorry buddy. :/ 15:48 <+Elliot|> It's okay, really. 15:48 * Vanessa| runs over and hugs Elliot. 15:48 * Elliot| hugs Vanessa back. 15:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Time to take the TOXIC Flush of Shame, bro!! 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> -- FLUSH OF SHAME -- 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Yeah... 15:49 * Candy| waves bye to Elliot. 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> As you can tell... 15:49 <+Candy|> See ya later, buddy. :( 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> The toilet water's a little... 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Uhhh... 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Unhealthy. 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> And toxic. xD 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Better flush you before you mutate! 15:49 * Elliot| pukes all over himself. 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Gross. 15:49 <+Elliot|> Kick Villain butt! 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> *flushes* 15:49 <+Elliot|> Ahhhhhhhhhhh! 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> And that wraps up our first episode! 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will be the next camper voted off Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains? 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time, right here... 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> NEXT EPISODE!! 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> :3 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- W W W